Kimi ga Nokoshita Sekai de
Lyrics Kanji= 君が先に逝くなんてさ 気付いたら空が明るくなってた 私にはまだ眩しいよ 希望に満ちたような日の光 ねえだから一人置いてかないで 二人で歩いた日々を 思い返せば何気ない瞬間でも 胸いっぱいに広がって また君のことばかり思ってしまう 最後だって知っていたなら あの夜私は何ができたかな 考えたって仕方ないのに 黒い影が長く伸びてた どれだけの時が経ったんだろう だってほら振り返ってみれば 今でもそこに君がいるような気がして 聞こえるんだよ懐かしいメロディ 目を覚ますたび何度も 夢の続き見てたくてまぶた閉じる このままじゃだめだと 思えば思うほど君を思ってしまう 悲しくても苦しくても もう上手に涙も流せない このまま君のところに行けたなら なんて無理なことばかり きれいに並べながら 手探りで答えを探しているんだ いつの日か叶えばいいのにな 二人で歩いた日々を ねえ君は忘れないでいてくれるかな 空いっぱいに広がった 星の音色が聞こえるねなんて笑って 最後だって知っていたから 君はぎゅっと抱きしめてくれてたの そのぬくもりがあるなら 今は少しだけ夜明けが見たいよ |-|Romaji= kimi ga saki ni iku nante sa kidzuitara sora ga akaruku natteta watashi ni wa mada mabushii yo kibou ni michita you na hi no hikari nee dakara hitori oite kanaide futari de aruita hibi wo omoikaeseba nanigenai shunkan demo mune ippai ni hirogatte mata kimi no koto bakari omotte shimau saigo datte shitteita nara ano yoru watashi wa nani ga dekita ka na kangaetatte shikatanai no ni kuroi kage ga nagaku nobiteta dore dake no toki ga tattan darou datte hora furikaette mireba ima demo soko ni kimi ga iru you na ki ga shite kikoeru'nda yo natsukashii merodi me wo samasu tabi nandomo yume no tsudzuki mitetakute mabuta tojiru kono mama ja dameda to omoeba omou hodo kimi wo omotte shimau kanashikute mo kurushikute mo mou jouzu ni namida mo nagasenai kono mama kimi no tokoro ni iketanara nante muri na koto bakari kirei ni narabe nagara tesaguri de kotae wo sagashite iru'nda itsunohika kanaeba ii no ni na futari de aruita hibi wo nee kimi wa wasurenaide ite kureru ka na sora ippai ni hirogatta hoshi no neiro ga kikoeru ne nante waratte saigo datte shitteita kara kimi wa gyutto dakishimete kureteta no sono nukumori ga aru nara ima wa sukoshi dake yoake ga mitai yo |-|English= You had left already If you noticed, the sky was getting brighter I was still dazzled By that sunlight full of hope So don't leave me alone Although the days we walked together are casual moments looking back, A feeling is spreading through my chest And I find I can only think about you When I knew it was the last time I wondered that night what I could do I pondered, even though there was nothing to be done A black shadow stretched far Just how much time has passed? You see, if I try to look back, I feel as if you are there even now I can hear a nostalgic melody Every time I wake up I want to continue dreaming and I close my eyelids While I know it's not right to be this way The more I think, the more I think of you Though I'm sad, though it hurts, I could still hold back my tears If I could go to where you are It's simply impossible While I'm lining things up I'm searching clumsily for answers I wish I could find them someday The days we walked together Won't you not forget them for me? The sky opened wide And smiled hearing the sound of the stars Since you knew it was the last time You hugged me tightly If that warmth is there Now I want to see the dawn a little Category:Collection 4 Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs With Vocals